


Just Dinner

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Human, Insecurity, Office, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Divorce, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoneblock knows it's not much, but he still gets giddy about it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dinner

"If you have time to talk, you have time to work! It's the end of our fiscal year, so hurry up!" 

Stoneblock watched quietly from his desk his boss yell at some of his coworkers. He couldn't say he was too surprised though. The three of them had been slacking lately, so it wasn't a surprise that Terablade was upset. They had to do a lot and slackers were just putting more strain on everyone else.

Ah well, maybe it was to be somewhat expected. The three of them were still newbies, having only been part of the Autobot Industries' sales department for a few months now. They were young too, so maybe the responsibility just wasn't hitting them yet. He hoped it would though, mostly for their sakes. Terablade didn't take too kindly to slackers. She knew everyone's jobs were hard enough as it was; she didn't want people to stay overtime. But while he didn't necessarily like it, he didn't mind working overtime. It prevented him from going back to his apartment.

He paused for a moment and glanced at one of the pictures on his desk. It was an old one, when his daughter Flowline was still in high school. When he was still married to Moonlight, when he didn't live in some singles apartment.

He let out a small sigh. He was fifty-two years old and still hadn't gotten over the divorce, even though it had been six years ago. Still... he wondered when he could have done differently. Moonlight left him for another man, so clearly, he had done something wrong. Flowline had told him it was just because Moonlight was being "shallow and materialistic." That he was fine as he was, it was just her being petty.

Still... He looked over himself. When they had first married, he hadn't been this heavy. He was still a little plump, but not as bad as this. He was 6'4 and weighed three hundred seventy-five pounds... After he had gotten married and his ex-wife had had Flowline, he just let himself go. He should have started dieting sooner, before she left him. Maybe he could have saved their marriage if he just kept up a diet.

He had never been the most attractive man in the world either, so getting fat didn't help his case. Dark, muddy skin with hair on his arms and chest... Round pudgy face with small green eyes and metal-framed glasses. His only redeeming physical quality seemed to be that he had a full head of hair, albeit gray in some areas of his short brown hair.

Maybe he didn't listen enough. Maybe he didn't please her properly. Maybe he didn't love or support her enough... He had no idea and he never asked, too afraid to know just what he had done to fail her during their marriage.

He shook his head of such thoughts and went back to work. It didn't matter now. She had a new husband and a new family. And he still had Flowline whenever she called to talk or go out to eat somewhere. He also had friends and it wasn't like Moonlight hated him. They had talked a few times on good terms, so it wasn't like he was lonely.

Still... It would have been nice to just be a family again.

"Stoneblock?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, not expecting to see his boss standing there.

"Oh, um..." He cleared his throat and leaned back into his chair. "You need something, Miss Terablade?"

She shook her head. "Just wondering if you were okay. Were the newbies getting on your nerves again?"

He let out a small laugh. Right, he had issues with them last week. While he knew that you were only young once, some of the things they talked about were just... vulgar and inappropriate, especially while they were at work. Even more so when some of the comments had been about other female coworkers in the department. He tried to get them to stop, so they gave him a hard time in turn.

Until Terablade found out about it and set them straight.

"No, I'm fine."

"Just checking.” She glanced over her shoulder at the three, who had all finally cowered back to the their desks. "They're so useless... They don't do anything but act like teenagers."

He only nodded in agreement. He wondered if she was thinking about firing them. She had already given them a warning that they needed to change their act or they would face serious consequences. Knowing them though, they probably didn't see Terablade as an authoritative figure. They more than likely just saw her as a piece of ass. If only they knew just how terrifying she could get when she was angry enough...

But he wouldn't lie. Terablade was an attractive young woman. She had such beautiful bright yellow eyes and curly dark blonde hair. Smooth light skin with an hourglass figure and she always wore such stylish outfits... At least he thought they were stylish. He didn't know much about fashion, but he always thought she looked nice.

Not to mention she was also incredibly competent and smart... She was only twenty-seven, only a two years older than his daughter, but was still the manager of the entire department. Some of the older guys were a little sour about that, but no one complained since she was a good boss. She knew how to handle herself and others when anyone got out of line and she was always willing to help and explained things easily to anyone who didn’t understand.

He was glad that they got along well. She was nice to have a conversation with and she didn’t seem to mind spending time with an old divorcé like him.

“How’s your work going?”

“Fine,” he said, turning back to the screen. “Just need to run through a few more spreadsheets and get the data transferred over.”

“Can you get it to me by tonight?”

He nodded.

She smiled. “Great.”

Terablade turned to leave, only to pause and turn back again.

“Do you have any plans tonight?” 

He stopped typing to glance up at her. He wasn’t sure why, but for the past few weeks now, she had been inviting him out for dinner. He didn’t necessarily mind, but… Why would she want to waste her free time by eating with some old guy like himself? She was a young, beautiful woman. She should have been spending time with her boyfriend and going out to eat with him.

And as much as he enjoyed her company, going out to dinner was awkward sometimes. She was so beautiful and he was just… well, not. He always worried about looking like some sort of slob or pig in front of her whenever they ate out.

And yet…

He shook his head.

“Wanna grab dinner together after work?”

He nodded and gave a small smile. “Sure, sounds great.”

She beamed before turning away. Stoneblock watched her until she was back in her office and let out a small sigh. He reached under his glasses to rub his eyes in an attempt to relax his nerves. Seriously, just what was he doing? She was almost the same age as his own daughter. She only saw him as a subordinate she got along with. It was only dinner and getting all worked up and happy about it was just ridiculous…

Stoneblock turned back to the computer though and started working to get the reports to her. He didn’t want to work overtime and miss dinner.


End file.
